


Make the Effort

by Kaza999



Series: Echo Chamber [5]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Fandom
Genre: F/M, my crossdressing kink let me show you it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/pseuds/Kaza999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Thursday of Valduggery Week--the theme was 'Dress Up.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Effort

“I really don't see why this is all necessary.” Skulduggery said, examining the black evening dress he was wearing with a critical eye. 

Valkyrie shrugged and fussed with the cuffs of her suitjacket. “I dunno. Because you wear suits all the time, and you should change it up a bit?” 

“Valkyrie, you are inclined to wear the same outfit for days at a time. I don't think you're in a position to talk.” delicately, he pushed a strand of dark hair out of his face. Somewhere he had acquired a wig of long black hair that actually looked quite nice, and never bothered to explain _why_ exactly he had it. Valkyrie had never suggested it.

“Well, that's why I'm wearing a suit now.” she said, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious. 

“And you didn't want to wear the dress because...?”

“I've never worn a suit before, and you've never worn a dress before.” she raised an eyebrow at him. “At least I'm pretty sure you haven't.”

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. “I still don't approve.”

“I don't get what the problem is. You look pretty and I look handsome. It all works out.”

“I _am_ very pretty. But then again, I have the innate ability to look wonderful no matter what I'm wearing, so I don't know if that's relevant.” He reached out and adjusted her tie. “If you're going to wear a suit you should at least do it properly.” he grumbled. 

She peered at him intently. "For someone so disapproving, you put an awful lot of effort into it. You got a wig and everything. Where _did_ you get that, anyway?"

He folded his arms. “Well, if you're going to crossdress, you might as well make a thorough job of it.”

"You just wanted an excuse to dress up, didn't you?" she said, smiling as she pushed the brim of her hat out of her eyes. 

He tilted his head to one side (carefully, so as not to dislodge the wig). "It was your idea."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him. "Yes it was. And apparently a really _good_ one, too."


End file.
